


Abomination 2x04

by Drapetomania



Series: Sterek poems [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abomination, M/M, Poetry, can i call this canon?, ep 2x04, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania
Summary: Derek's thoughts after Stiles saved him from drowning basically





	Abomination 2x04

The water still runs and slowly drips  
Heavy breaths still hang between your lips  
And my arms still burn from your sound grip  
I need to know why you never let me slip

You asked for my trust and I said no  
I thought you’d let me drown down below  
I couldn’t believe you would follow  
How should I have known you wouldn’t let me go?

Both our hearts hammered hard in our chests  
When the water rose over our necks  
It wasn’t the first time I fought death  
But this time I wasn’t alone in the depths

I’m still numb but no more paralyzed  
My legs still shake from the look in your eyes  
When your gaze meets mine; I never realized  
How easily you strip me of my disguise

How can you risk something so precious  
Your own life, for mine, for something less  
Because after all, I caused this mess  
You take the words from my mouth, leave me breathless

I don’t have a single tiny clue  
Why you do all the things that you do  
I’ve never met anyone like you  
I shouldn’t trust you, I can’t trust you

But I do.


End file.
